


Let Me Hold You

by rosemary_09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, But only a little, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Takes place after Seijoh match in season one, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: Yamaguchi shows up to Tsukishima's house after the Seijoh match, upset and looking for comfort from his best friend. Comfort turns into something more.





	Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this lol... I literally never post the smut I write but I liked this one.

[After the seijoh match in season 1, Yamaguchi shows upto Tsukishima's house for comfort.]

He knocked on the door a few times, belatedly wondering wether or not this was a good idea. Showing up to Tsukishima's house late in the evening? Sure, maybe he had been told he was "free to show up anytime" by Tsukishima's loving parents, but he still felt bad intruding like this.

Tsukishima was the one to answer the door a moment later, and Yamaguchi had to bite back tears when he met his eyes. 

"Yamaguchi. Uhm, hi." Tsukishima said awkwardly. "Come in." 

Tsukishima seemed to sense that something was off. Although he came off as an unfriendly asshole to most people, Yamaguchi had learned over the years that he was actually very skilled at reading people. He stepped aside so Yamaguchi could enter the doorway, where he took his shoes off. He avoided looking into his friend's eyes again, afraid the tears would start coming again.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" Tsukki asked him. "My parents aren't home right now, uh-"

"That's fine Tsukki." Yamaguchi replied. He tried to sound at least a little happy, but he barely even recognized his voice as he spoke- it just came out as a hoarse whisper under his breath.

They walked up to his room together. "Sorry for intruding." Yamaguchi said as they walked up the stairs.

"It's okay." Tsukishima said. His voice didn't have the usual edge to it, and he looked at Yamaguchi with a worried expression. Well-to anyone else, they wouldn't be able to tell. But Yamaguchi knew all of Tsukishima's facial expressions by now, and the "worried" one wasn't something he saw often. He guessed it was because he looked worse than he thought, even after he attempted to clean his tear stained face and red eyes at home. 

They reached his room. Yamaguchi sat on the bed, and Tsukishima sat down at his desk where his laptop was-what they always did when Yamaguchi came over. But this time it was different.

"I know you're upset about what happened today- with the Seijoh match." He finally said after a few moments of silence. Yamaguchi flinched. 

"Yeah..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Now that he was here, what was he supposed to do? Why did he even come here? All he was doing was being a burden to Tsukki.

"If you think that you're being annoying by coming here, then you're wrong. I don't mind." Tsukishima said, startling Yamaguchi out of his thoughts. He shifted on the bed, crossing and uncrossing his ankles. "Ah, okay." He knew him so well it scared him at times.

He nearly found it humorous how Tsukki could be kind while still using his trademark monotone voice. Maybe this would be funnier if he wasn't on the verge of crying again. Speaking of which...

Yamaguchi felt tears that he wasn't even aware he was holding in slide down his face. Tsukishima's face frowned deeper. Not an angry frown, Yamaguchi noted-more like a sad one. 

"Don't let yourself think that was you last chance of playing. Coach Ukai will let you play again for sure."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less..." Yamaguchi mumbled, scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He hung his head.

Not even Tsukki's voice was lifting the weight of what happened this afternoon right now. Even now-hours after the match had ended and everyone had went home-the disappointed eyes of his teammates as his serve failed to cross the net flashed in his mind. The sound of Coach Ukai letting out a small sigh behind him. The judgments of the onlookers from the stands. Their voices, although faint at the time, echoed in his mind like someone shouting in an empty gym. 

His chest beat hard at just the memory of the event. Embarrassment was a searing, dark liquid in the form of tears pouring from his eyes. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't register Tsukki sitting down next to him on the bed. It wasn't until he placed his hand on his shoulder did Yamaguchi raise his head to look at him.

Tsukki looked at him sadly. Yamaguchi looked into his eyes-looking for any sign of mockery or amusement-but he found nothing of the sort. Tsukki was seriously feeling bad for him. Yamaguchi himself didn't know what to make of that, because before he could even get the chance to consider it, Tsukki lifted chin with his hand and kissed him.

All of his prior worries disintegrated as he felt his best friend's lips on his own. They were soft, a drastic difference from his own chapped ones. He slid his hand up so it was resting on Yamaguchi's face. He caressed his cheek, and Yamaguchi leaned into it.

After the initial shock was gone, he kissed back. He didn't think about it too much-after all, he had lost count of how many times he imagined Tsukki doing this to him. All his daydreams during boring school classes, had turned into a reality.

He was hesitant. He didn't want to seem desperate-although that wasn't so far off from the truth. In general, he didn't have a desire for physical contact. It had been dulled throughout the years he was bullied; being pushed around and tossed to the ground multiple times a day killed off any want for being touched, even if it was just a hug from his own parent. But as time went on, he found himself completely touch-starved. He couldn't help but be hyper aware of anybody who touched him. Like the time Tanaka had slapped him on the arm during practice, after a successful float serve. It threw him off quite a bit, not because of how hard the slap was (typical Tanaka), but just the feeling of someone else's skin on his. It had made him uncomfortable, something that didn't go unnoticed from Tsukki.

And perhaps that was the reason Tsukki had his arm hovering near his waist, almost touching it, but seemingly afraid to. Yamaguchi's heart sped up. What would Tsukki's hand feel like on his waist? On his legs? His arms? He wanted to know.He would usually feel discomfort- disgust, even, at even the though of someone else touching him, but he found that with Tsukki, he was fine. Wanted it, even.

He grabbed his hand and placed it softly on his waist while he kissed the blonde harder. It wasn't much, just some more pressure and movement from his lips. Tsukishima seemed surprised at the act, but not displeased, as he returned the favor while he snaked his arm around Yamaguchi's waist.

Tsukishima pulled away, suddenly. They were both breathing heavily, as expected from a kiss that lasted as long as theirs.

"Is-um, sorry. Is this okay?" Tsukishima asked once he caught his breath. Yamaguchi noted that his arm was still on his waist. He knew he would move it if he asked. In fact, the look on his face made it seem like he was assuming he would push him away. But he didn't; nor did he have any desire to.

"Yes." Yamaguchi replied quietly and flushed. He licked his lips and put his arms around Tsukishima's shoulders, hoping that would be enough to indicate he wanted to keep going. He was far too embarrassed to ask for it directly. 

Luckily for him, the other took the hint and leaned down to kiss him again. Yamaguchi was having a hard time deciding weather to curse their height difference or to find it hot. 

He barely held back a full body jolt of surprise when he felt Tsukki open his mouth and gingerly lick at his own lips. Luckily, his brain hadn't fried completely and he got the message to open his mouth. 

It wasn't unpleasant, not at all. It was a new, different feeling, albeit weird. He felt his tongue slide against Tsukishima's, and marveled at how nice it felt. Real Tsukki was far more better than daydream Tsukki, he thought. 

A few minutes passed, and it slowly became more intense. The soft touches on each other's body became more desperate, and their mouths moved wildly against each other. Yamaguchi was finding it harder to breath, although wether or not it was because of the lack of oxygen or the fact that this was _really happening_, he didn't know. Either way, he didn't want to stop to say it hurt. 

He unintentionally let out a soft moan into Tsukki's mouth, surprising both of them. He pulled back, wildly embarrassed and ready to apologize. 

"Do you want to go further?" Tsukishima asked bluntly before he could say anything. 

"I-Um-yes." He replied, trying not to sound too needy, although he knew he definitely was, in fact, very needy.

They kissed, no one really initiating it first, but rather just melting into one another. It was desperate and quick, soft moans coming from both of them-although Yamaguchi was ashamed to say he was louder. 

As time passed, it became harder to ignore the hardness in both his and Tsukishima's shorts. He knew Tsukishima had wanted to go further, so in a burst of confidence, he placed his hand on the other's crotch. He applyed pressure gently, blushing hard at the feeling of the bulge against his hand, proof that his friend was just as riled up from the kissing as himself. Tsukki groaned at the contact, breaking the kiss.

He fondled his length through his shorts, releshing the fact that he was able to draw out such vocal, pleasured noises from Tsukki. His own neglected dick was hard and throbbing in his shorts, leaking and dampening the fabric of his shorts and boxers.

He didn't know quite what was driving him in the moment, but he found himself straddling Tsukishima's lap and grinding down hard against him. They both groaned, Tsukshima threading his hands through Yamaguchi's hair and tugging lightly.

They grinded against each other, Yamaguchi feeling warmth pool in his stomach embarrassingly fast. Tsukki had his hands gripping his hips, pushing them down to meet the small thrusts of his own. It was becoming too much and not enough for Yamguchi, the moans from his mouth becoming louder and higher pitched as pleasure mounted in his lower body.

He came with an mortifying pornographic moan, and he would've been shocked at the time if he hadn't been in the midst of one of the hardest climaxes of his life. He nearly blacked out, and was grateful he didn't. Because really, how the hell would he be able to live after coming so hard he passed out onto his best friend's lap. (he would probably move to another continent, if he was being honest.) 

Tsukishima finished a moment after him, mouth open in a silent groan throughout it. 

Once they caught their breathes, there was a moment of awkward silence as they looked at each other, Yamaguchi slumped backwards onto the bed as he looked back up at him with wide eyes. Maybe he had finally gone insane, or maybe he was just really happy, ( he didn't quite know himself) because at that moment, Yamaguchi snorted and started laughing, earning a rare smile from Tsukki.   
  


"I feel gross, can I use your bathroom?" He managed to ask after he stopped laughing like a maniac. Somehow, all the events from earlier didn't seem to matter anymore. It was like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Yeah. I can find you some clean clothes." He replied, a hint of a smile still present on his face. "I'll leave them outside the door."

A couple minutes later, Yamaguchi left the bathroom, only to find Tsukishima asleep on the bed. It appeared he had cleaned up and changed, perhaps in the downstairs bathroom, he thought. 

He carefully and quietly laid down next to him, letting the sound of Tsukki's breathing and beating chest lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yakukun3)


End file.
